disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett is an American voice actor and singer who is best known for his many voice roles, including the titular character in the series , Blitz in , Petrie in franchise, Dexter's Dad in , Raj in , The Man with the Yellow Hat in the two to and , and Kowalski in the animated series . He is also well-known for voicing the titular character in the animated sequel film . For Disney, he provided the singing voice of Mr. Centipede in James and the Giant Peach. He also voiced Tramp, Jock, and Trusty in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Duke L'Orange in the ''Mighty Ducks'' TV series, Dr. Hämsterviel in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, and various other characters that are listed below. Disney Roles Jitters A. Dog02.jpg|'Jitters A. Dog' (Raw Toonage; Bonkers) Roderick Lizzard.jpg|'Roderick Lizzard' (Bonkers) Toucandan.png|'Toucan Dan' (Timon & Pumbaa) char 12256.jpg|'McCoy the Bear' (Jungle Cubs) Mr. Centipede.png|'Mr. Centipede' (singing voice in James and the Giant Peach) Trampdisney.png|'Tramp' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 15612.jpg|'Jock and Trusty' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|'Roger Radcliffe/Dearly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8094.jpg|'Flaps' (2001–present) Smee Transparent.png|'Mr. Smee' (2002–present) Conrad Fleem.jpg|'Conrad Fleem' (The Replacements) Char 33889.jpg|'Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry' (The Replacements) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|'Prince Eric' (''The Little Mermaid'' TV series; in the episode "Scuttle") Brooklyn.jpg|'Brooklyn' (Gargoyles) Malibu.jpg|'Malibu' (Gargoyles) Owen.jpg|'Owen Burnett' (Gargoyles) Technor.jpg|'Technor' (Teamo Supremo) Lepoodle.png|'Le Poodle' (Teamo Supremo) Bashful KHBBS.png|'Bashful' (currently) Dad Season 2.jpg|'Jonathan Long' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Baby Shelby.PNG|'Baby Shelby' (Mickey Mouse Works; House of Mouse Fox 071.jpg|'Amos Slade' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Clipporter5.gif|'Archimedes Q. Porter' (2000–present) Clipgep.gif|'Geppetto' (2004–present) duke.jpg|'Duke L'Orange' (Mighty Ducks) Doc Quackers.jpg|'Doc Quackers' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Mr. Dillo.png|'Mr. Dillo' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Cody the Roadrunner.png|'Cody' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Clank.jpg|'Clank' (Disney Fairies franchise) Dr. Hämsterviel.gif.jpg|'Dr. Hämsterviel' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Fibber (Experiment 032).png|'Fibber' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yaarp (Experiment 613).png|'Yaarp' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Elastico (Experiment 345).png|'Elastico' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 020 - Slick.png|'Slick' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Hammerface (Experiment 033).png|'Hammerface' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 262 - Ace.png|'Ace' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 600 - Woops.png|'Woops' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Piglet WTP.png|'Piglet' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) Friends.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) enchanted-disneyscreencaps com-252.jpg|'Pip' (Enchanted; animated version) The Mayor KHII.png|'Mayor of Halloween Town' (Kingdom Hearts) Lumiere transparent.png|'Lumiere' (since Jerry Orbach's death) Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|'Zazu' (2004-present; singing voice in "The Morning Report") Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|'Mr. Toad' (House of Mouse) Merlin official.jpg|'Merlin' (2002–present) Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|'March Hare' (2011–present) 101d-18.jpg|'Jasper Badun' (current) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|'Mortimer Mouse' (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|'Bradley Uppercrust III' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|'Two of the Beagle Boys' (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers; Kingdom Hearts 3D) S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|'Summerween Trickster' (Gravity Falls) The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Jarenmacarthur.gif|'Jaren MacArthur' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Kulde.jpg|'Councilor Kulde' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|'Petite Messenger Fairy' (American Dragon: Jake Long) King Hammer.jpg|'King Hammer' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|'Lieutenant Pug' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Swamprat.jpg|'Swamp Rat' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Char 31344 thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|'Blaze' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|'Dipstick' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Twinkle3.jpg|'Twinkle the Marvel Horse' (Dave the Barbarian) Count Down.png|'Count Down' (Timon & Pumbaa) The Natives.jpg|'The Three Natives' (Timon & Pumbaa) Talking Zebra with Tea.jpg|'Talking Zebra' (Phineas and Ferb) 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|'Bones' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|'Benjamin' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Billy Stumps.jpg|'Billy Stumps' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|'Crane' (Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Principal Peststrip.png|'Principal Peststrip' (The Buzz on Maggie) Char 32812.jpg|'Mr. Jollyland' (Mickey Mouse Works) Dennis the Duck.jpg|'Dennis the Duck' PrincipalStickler1.png|'Principal Stickler' (Fish Hooks; Season 2) Char 29966.jpg|'Magical Mouse' (House of Mouse) Secretofthewingsdewey.png|'Dewey' (Secret of the Wings) The Dogcatcher.jpg|'The Dogcatcher' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) bb2 542.jpg|'Atka' (Brother Bear 2) Amin Damoola.jpg|'Amin Damoola' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Mozenrath.jpg|'Mozenrath' (Aladdin TV series; in the episode "Black Sand") 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|'Were-Rat' (Frankenweenie) Char 4302.jpg|'Okino' (Kiki's Delivery Service) Image 0360.jpg|'The Sultan' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|'King Hubert' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|'Papi' (The Emperor's New School) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|'White Rabbit' (2011–present) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|'Leslie J. Clark' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|'Dr. Horton Letrek' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|'Mumbly' (Quack Pack) Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|'Professor Emelius Browne' (2001 edition) Mel.png|'Mel' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 55081 thumb.jpg|'Brain' (Inspector Gadget 2) Principal Skeeves.png|'Principal Skeeves' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Lobster Claws 2.jpg|'Lobster Claws' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|'Pirate Crew' (Return to Never Land) DSC08105.jpg|'Mick' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) 8 ball P Z.jpg|'Eight Ball' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Pith Possun.jpg|'Pith Possum' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Tex Tinstar.png|'Tex Tinstar' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Noimage.png|'Narrator' (Dave the Barbarian) Grandmaster.png|'Grandmaster' Wraith Marvel.jpg|'Wraith' (Guardians of the Galaxy) Dual-head Whiskers.png|'Mr. Whiskers' snooty head' (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) King Lars.jpg|'King Lars' (Elena of Avalor) Conrad Nightmare Ned.png|'Conrad' (Nightmare Ned) Sam McKeane.jpg|'Sam McKeane' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Gemini.png|'Gemini' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Twitch Sofia the First.png|'Twitch' (Sofia the First) Baron Von Steamer 1.png|'Baron Von Steamer' (Big Hero 6: The Series) Unemployment Lady.png|'Unemployment Lady' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Chuck the Sportscaster.jpeg|'Chuck the Sportscaster' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Grinnin' Jack.png|'Grinnin' Jack' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Alien (Link).png|'Alien' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Gallery Jeff Bennett.png|Jeff Bennett at premiere of Enchanted Jeff Bennett ComicCon.jpg|Jeff Bennett attending the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. External links * Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Quack Pack Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:People from Texas Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Teamo Supremo Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Sofia the First Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Bolt Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Raw Toonage Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Brother Bear Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tangled Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Comedians Category:American singers Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Palace Pets